


Jour de repos

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [168]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MEISTER NIKOOOOOOO, no angst lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jürgen aimait ce genre de journée où ils pouvaient simplement s'aimer.





	Jour de repos

**Author's Note:**

> eh vous savez quoi ? 
> 
> ON EST CHAMPIONS D'ALLEMAGNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jour de repos

 

Jürgen se réveilla seul dans son lit, ce n’était pas nouveau, la place à côté de lui était encore chaude et il ne doutait pas que son amant n’était pas loin. Il se leva en enfilant un peignoir posé en bordel sur une chaise, il regarda autour de lui, retrouvant son boxer mais pas son t-shirt, et les vêtements de Niko. Là encore, il n’était pas surpris. Il n’y avait pas lumière provenant de la salle de bain alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine, c’était souvent ici que Niko commençait ses jours de repos, s’occupant l’esprit pour oublier que son équipe lui en faisait baver de manière hebdomadaire. Jürgen sourit doucement en l’observant préparer le petit déjeuner, perdu dans sa musique et concentré sur le récipient dans ses mains, il remarqua aussi que Niko portait son t-shirt (trop grand pour lui bien évidemment), et un simple boxer. Il était beau comme ça, son charme au plus naturel, ses cheveux ébènes virant au gris remuaient au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux. C’était un spectacle dont il n’aurait jamais marre. Jürgen enserra la taille de Niko avec ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant, la journée serait belle. Niko était un magnifique mystère entre ses mains, un homme se cachant derrière un masque malgré le fait qu’il exprimait ses émotions, Jürgen se forçait de l’analyser au fil des jours, c’était un bon défi, ça rendait leur relation plus palpitante.

 

« Tu ferais un bon père, chéri. » Jürgen rit doucement alors qu’il laissait ses mains glisser vers son boxer

« Je pensais que c’était déjà le cas avec le Bayern. » Niko continuait de cuisiner, il avait juste retiré ses airpods

« Pas faux. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de bon au petit-déjeuner ? » Jürgen demanda en posant une main sur l’une des fesses de Niko, sa peau chaude provoquant une rupture avec le froid de celle de Niko

« Mousse au chocolat. »

« Oh intéressant, et que dirais-tu de laisser ta cuisine de côté pour venir prendre une douche avec moi ? »

« Est-ce que j’ai le choix ? » Niko lui demanda en posant sa préparation

« Non, pas spécialement. » Jürgen rit en embrassant son cou, Niko éteignant son téléphone pour ensuite se tourner vers lui et lui rendre son baiser, il aimait ces moments de calme où rien ne pouvait les déranger, où il y avait seulement eux, chez lui, sans personne pour les juger

 

Jürgen sifflota malicieusement en voyant Niko se déshabiller devant lui à peine arrivés dans la salle de bain, il était délicieusement nu chez lui sans l’ombre de stress à cause de Munich, et Jürgen ne pouvait en être plus heureux ! Ils se glissèrent dans sa cabine de douche, laissant l’eau caresser leur peau endormie, Jürgen tient Niko contre lui, son dos contre sa poitrine alors qu’il pouvait sentir les muscles se tendre et se détendre contre ses abdominaux. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce genre de moment de calme se produise plus souvent. Jürgen posa son visage dans le creux du cou de Niko pour doucement embrasser sa peau, riant du léger frisson obtenu, il était heureux que Niko soit détendu (ou au moins beaucoup moins stressé que d’habitude), il n’y avait pas cette sensation habituelle d’un poids pesant sur ses épaules, et c’était pour le mieux.

 

« Tu viendras célébrer avec nous à Madrid ? » Jürgen lui demanda en laissant ses mains voguer une nouvelle fois

« Peut-être, mais tu n’as pas encore gagné. »

«  _It’s_ _coming_ _home_. »

« Continue d’y croire, j’ai confiance en toi. »

« Schatz, je serais déçu de ne pas te voir dans les tribunes, je t’imagine déjà porter notre beau maillot rouge. »

« Jürgen, j’ai déjà un maillot rouge à supporter, et puis qu’est-ce que j’irais faire à Madrid, la dernière fois que je suis allé en Espagne j’avais quinze ans de moins. »

« Alors ce sera l’occasion pour toi de redécouvrir un si beau pays. »

« Je verrais… »

« Alors j’essaierais d’aller à Berlin pour la finale, je n’ai pas envie de rater ta victoire. »

« Rien n’est encore fait Jürgen… »

« Mais j’ai confiance en toi, et je veux voir tes jolies fesses trempées de bière alors ramène moi cette coupe ici avant que je ne me mette à supporter Leipzig. » Jürgen lui chuchota dans l’oreille en riant

« Alors ramène moi cette coupe avant que je ne me mette à supporter Tottenham ou City, Pep peut être très convainquant en plu-»

« Nein meine liebe, je la gagnerai pour toi. » Jürgen l’embrassa délicatement en souriant, agrippant les cuisses de Niko pour le soutenir dans ses bras sans trop se poser de question, c’était un jour de repos après tout…

 

Fin


End file.
